Old Legends
by RaquelCullen95
Summary: It's been years since the Volturi and the Cullens went face to face with each other. Now the Volturi have decided to declare war on the Cullens and destroy the coven. Stefan and Vladamir have a crazy idea that might just help. Awakening a goddess; with Embrys blood. Is his fate morbid? Or will he finally find a soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Its been years since the Volturi and the Cullens went face to face with eachother. Now the Volturi have decided to declare war on the Cullens and destroy the coven. Stefan and Vladamir have a crazy idea that might just help. Awakening a godess; with Embrys blood. Is his fate morbid? Or will he finally find a soul mate?

**A/N: **This is a big oneshot guys. It may be a little over the top but just bare with me. Hope you like it! Hit me with some feedback! ~Raquel

**Old Legends:**

"Come on Carlisle! There has to be someone on this Earth who is stronger than the Volturi!" Jake screamed. Renesme was 21 years old and the Volturi were back for revenge. They've already killed off a lot if the vampires that helped stand up to them. The Amazon Coven has been wiped out. Half of the Egyptian Clan is gone and they tried to get the Romanians but they survived. Now we've all joined together once more to try and stop the Volturi once and for all. We're all very scared, but if we're going to die anyway we might as well fight too. Right now the Denali Clan, the Romanians, Benjamin, Tia, Garrett, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, and Seth are here with us now. The rest of them went to hunt.

Renesme, in order to try and calm Jake down, went over to him and rubbed his arm, "Jake I'm sure we'll think of something. We just need time."

"That's exactly what we don't have!" Stefan bellowed making Renesme jump slightly, "We don't have time to sit here and plot out things to do! They are coming!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Jake said shaking and advancing towards him. That got the Romanians to growl and lower into a fighting stance.

"Enough!" I yelled, "We aren't going to get anywhere if we're all at each other's throats! We need to figure something out. And quickly."

Edward turned slightly to the Romanians, "What was that last thought you just had? Something about a... Goddess?"

I raised an eyebrow at them, "Hmm?"

Vladimir narrowed his eyes, "It's nothing. Just old legends. It won't help us now." He turned his look to Stefan warning him to shut up.

Edwards head snapped to Carlisle, "You know what they're talking about?"

Carlisle looked exasperated at him. "Care to elaborate on what's going on here?" Tanya interjected, "It does involve all of us you know."

We turned to Stefan and Vladimir, "There's this... Legend. About how Vampires were created. It started off with just one group created. We don't know how they were created. Theories are a group of humans made a deal with the devil. They became all powerful with every power known to us. They soon split. Two of then sought to use their power for evil. They said that beings like them weren't meant to stay hidden. They were meant to rule the entire world and kill everything that stood in their way. A battle was fought. Permanently killing one of the good vampires. Goddess Anastasias mate. The other two were said to have been sent to hell and Anastasia put herself into slumber. She couldn't stand life without him. She came back a few times and took consorts, but eventually always went back to slumber." Stefan continued walking around, he seemed entranced in his own story, I on the other hand, thought he was losing it, "Her skin is as warm or cold as the one she touches but as soft as silk. She does have fangs, they all did. Vampires like us evolved into what we are. She's unbreakable and invincible. Only great power, like her own, could kill her permanently. She has every power known to the vampire world, maybe more. It's said that since she took consorts you can weaken her enough to send her back to her tomb, back to slumber. The only way to wake her is to give her untainted blood."

I narrowed my eyes, "Untainted?"

"The blood either has to be from a Virgin human or from something that hasn't been mated yet." He smiled, "Untainted and untaken."

"But of course these are all just legends." Vladimir added, "Stories our people made up to explain the events that took place centuries ago. The Roman Empress Anastasia is just a myth."

"Carlisle?" Edward asked

He sighed, "Well when I was with the Volturi they did speak about a tomb in Rome that they kept guarded, but they never said what was in it. Only Aro, Marcus, and Caius know. I'm not even sure the guards that are there know exactly what they're guarding."

"So you expect us to be believe that there's some woman out there from a horror story or something that is an all-powerful goddess sent from hell and was turned good?" Jake said sarcastically, "Yeah. Go take your stories to someone who has time to hear them."

"No," Kate said, "I've herd of this. Back when our mother made the immortal child. Some group of vampires was trying to awaken her, but I guess they were killed by the guard."

"Un believable." Rosalie scoffed, "You're not actually buying into this trash are you?"

"If it's true or not, we still need a place to go. We can't stay in Alaska forever." Renesme interjected, "Maybe Rome is a good start. It couldn't hurt to try and I'm sure we could get past the guard. That might be a good place for hiding out."

"Where you two go, we go." I said looking to Edward who smiled

"I'm in." Seth said, Jake was about to interrupt, "No Jake. Where you guys go, I go. Leah's dead. I'm ready to get revenge." He nodded. Leah died fighting against the guard that came when we were in Forks. She died protecting Seth.

"And you know we're in." Emmett said latching onto Rosalie, "You two are family. We follow family." Rosalie nodded slowly

"Of course we're coming." Alice chimed in, "I may not be able to see clearly but I know we only have a few days till they start their search here."

"And us." Esme nodded

"Wait.. Wait.." Vladimir said, "Your willing to travel across the world, to possibly find out you've been chasing a myth?"

"It's a great way to kill time and try to figure out what their angle is." Benjamin said

"Let's do this, and get it done." Alistair growled

"There's a matter of the untainted blood." Carlisle said, "I'm not bringing along a human for this."

"No need." Seth said, "I'll do it!"

"Seth!" Jake, Renesme, and I all barked

"No, he's right." I narrowed my eyes at Edward, "He's the only one who can."

"I haven't imprinted on anyone, or fallen in love. I bleed, and I'm really the only one remotely human that would volunteer. I'm your only chance."

Once In Rome...

BELLA:  
"Okay," I started once everyone was in the Hotel room we rented. Not everyone agreed to go. Only us, the Denali Clan, Benjamin & Tia, the Romanians, Garrett, and Alistair came with us, "So what now?"

"We go, and we conquer over the guards. We should do it now that the suns down. They'll all be inside so it'll be a lot less work." Benjamin said throwing us what looked to be black cloaks. I looked at him questioningly, "They're in style so no one will really look twice. Come on. Let's go."

We let Stefan lead us to where the tomb was supposed to be. When we got there it was this huge mausoleum in the middle of a huge cemetery. Death was evident everywhere. No one seemed to be around, so we made our way to the building. Stefan, Garret, Alistair, and Vladimir in the front. Edward and Carlisle flanking them. Jasper and Emmett in back of them. Esme, Alice, Carmen, Tanya and I next. Jacob, Seth, Benjamin, Tia, and Reneseme in the back, and Kate, and Eleazar behind them. When we entered Alice yelled, "Watch out!" and we were thwarted by vampires on all sides.

Stefan, Vladimir and Carlisle teamed up to fight the three leaders. Edward had his hands full fighting the biggest. Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Alice ran to get the ones that were fleeing. Jacob, Seth, and Eleazar were trying to protect the girls while Benjamin and teamed up. I pinned and ripped off one of their heads while slamming it into another vamp. Ben made the rocks cascade around and burry half of them. He looked at me, "Stand back!" Holding his hands out he made the rock below crack and move then he maneuvered it so we could easily kick them inside. Once they were in there he closed it up. We were all quiet for a while as we made sure everyone was still with us.

"We haven't been in a fight like that in centuries." Vladimir said as he took off the mangled cloak and tossed it aside, "You had better be right about this Stefan." He looked over at us and frowned, "Stefan?"

I looked around as well as the others for him, "Ben... You didn't?" I looked to him

He was about to answer when we here hysterical laughing coming from the other side. I looked back to Renesme and Jake signaling to stay close and held Edwards hand as we ran to see what was happening. Stefan was standing in a room lit with candles and jewels and old fashioned clothing. In the middle of everything was a huge tomb. It had the shape of a woman wearing old roman empress clothing and a crown only her mouth was bared open exposing her large fangs. Vladimir stepped beside Stefan dumbfounded. "It appears you were right brother..."

"Now hold on a minute..." Alistair said, "We don't know that it's true. This could just be a tomb for show that the Volturi has."

"Now's a nice time to find out isn't it?" Seth said pushing past us

"Seth wait!" I yelled stopping him, "What if this does work but she doesn't help us?" I grabbed Edwards arm, "And she helps the Volturi? Maybe this isn't the best idea."

"Oh now you have second thoughts!" Alistair threw up his hands, "Jesus! It's not like we have a choice now!"

"Enough." Vladimir barked, "If she does in fact come alive then she will join us. First of all she has a debt to us for helping her so she'll return the favor. Second she'll want revenge on those who imprisoned her tomb like this, and stopped her from awakening. Third, she's good. She'll fight for what's right. It's said that's how she and her mate wanted to make up for becoming what they were. By doing good together. Either way, we have leverage now."

"Well if she doesn't," Alistair growled narrowing his eyes at Vladimir, "We should know how to send her back at least! So we can at least have some sort of real leverage over her."

"There is a way." Stefan added, "To send her back to her grave you have to kill her Consort. Doing so weakens her enough to make her want to put herself back into slumber. But she'd go back to the tomb in Romania, not here."

"And who's the consort?" Alistair asked

"Well," Stefan sighed and looked at Seth, "If this works it'll be him."

"No! Nope!" Jake yelled, "No way!"

"Jake calm down." Seth said, "if it comes down to that we'll handle it, but right now this is our only chance." He looked at me and nodded reassuringly then back at Jake. Stefan led him to the alter and lifted what I thought was a stone carved into the coffin. It turned out to be some sort of knife. He picked it up and leaned Seth's arm over the mouth piece with the knife ready to cut him. I clutched onto Edward. You could feel the tension in the room. I'm sure the only reason why Jake hasn't phased was because Reneseme was so close to him.

Stefan cut Seth's skin and let the blood drip into her mouth before placing his arm on her mouth. Nothing happened for a while and I was planning on telling everyone we should just leave when the whole building started to shake and quiver. No body moved. We were too fixed on Seth. He was groaning with pain as the mouth clamped down on his arm, the coffin glowing. Stefan was on his knees in Awe I presume. Jake tried running to Seth but Vladimir pinned him, "No! Stop! If you stop her this whole place is coming down. He'll be fine." If looks could kill I'm sure Vlad would be on the ground by now.

I looked up at Edward. "This is really happening. Get ready." He said and squeezed my arm.  
The coffin top burst open shattering on the wall and sending Seth flying across to the other. Renesme and Jake ran over to him and the rest of us braced ourselves.  
Up out of the coffin rose the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. Long curly blonde hair with a crown on top of it and diamonds and ribbon weaved in. Big diamond ear rings. She had a black cloth strapless bra and a long white skirt with a slit up the side. There were rubies stranded across her waist as a belt and she had a belly button piercing of a diamond studded cross. Resting between her breasts was the largest black gem stone I'd ever seen. It was nearly black actually. Such a deep blood red you wouldn't be able to notice the difference. Her skin was ivory so all of the gems shown perfectly. Vladimir and Stefan bowed; the rest of us stood gawking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia:

It had been a long time since I tasted blood. Any type of blood. It's been longer than I would have liked and I'm prepared to make someone pay for that. I've never tasted any blood as sweet and delectable as I just did. Something about it made me shiver. I'll find out soon enough. I flung the sealing of my coffin off of me with my power. Probably sending whoever was feeding me along with it, and stood up. I've never seen the likes of these vampires before. They're dressed quite oddly as well. Maybe I've been gone longer than I initially thought. I cocked my head at the two bowing before me and stepped out of my coffin looking around. It appears some of my belongings, along with myself, have been moved to this place of death. I snapped my head angrily over to the vampires who were here. I decided I should talk to the blonde male. Looking through their memories he seems to be the leader.

"Who brought me here?" I spoke to him in an authoritative tone. He seemed to shocked to say anything, "Speak, child. Who brought me to this place of death? I'm sure it wasn't you. You don't have treason marked anywhere in your memories that I can sense."

"Umm. Th-" he stuttered a little bit trying to regain himself, "The Volturi brought you here Queen-"

I stopped him with a wave of my hand, "I am not yet your queen. This isn't my kingdom. Seeing where I am now I can rightfully assume my kingdom has been destroyed in Romania."

"We are truly very sorry my queen." Said one of the ones kneeling. From what I could sense he was the leader of the two. Possibly the most reliable, "The last of it was taken down when the Volturi took reign. We weren't sure if you were real or merely a legend, my liege." His friend finished

"Now you are aware of my existence. What did you awaken me for?" I stopped in front of one of my many jewelry boxes, "Surely it was for some reason, and before I take revenge out on these, Volturi, I want to repay my debt."

"That's why we awakened you." One of the others said. The one with the big hair and fairly athletic build. I could see he had a gold aura around him and that meant he had one of my gifts. I slowly walked towards him; his mate was fidgeting nervously when I came up by them. They looked scared. I would be too if I was them. They have no idea what I'm capable of.

I cocked my head at him and sniffed the air around him, "Ahhh you're a mind reader. One of the better of my gifts." I turned to his mate and did the same, "And mated to a mental shield. Very good. Continue."

"We awakened you so you can help us defeat them. They want us dead because our coven is growing and they think we're after the crown." He said confidently. I pried more into his story

"Aren't you leaving out something?" I asked irritated, and turned to his mate, "Like having relations with a human, and fathering a half breed child. Hmm? That's what they're after is it? They want the power in your coven but to also kill the unknown. Not a bad strategy. If she was evil, which she's not." I looked to the others in the room, "I'll help destroy these vampires, but when it's done there will be a knew ruling here. My crown will be the next government to the vampires. I'll leave you and your coven alone though. The half breed is of no threat to this world but of course if it's still happening it must be stopped. We don't want to cause suspicion to the humans. Speaking of..." I sniffed the air when a strange scent drifted to my nose making my fangs descend. I turned toward the three on the ground. One was a woman, the other two big muscled men. When I sped over there they gasped, "Get up." I ordered, they just looked to the man on the floor, "Did I stutter? I said get up!" I barked. The woman jumped and hurried to her feet, the man with her shaking angrily. I narrowed my eyes at him, and sniffed his brown aura. Shape shifter. Not as bad as the Children of the Moon but still pretty annoying creatures. "You might want to reign in on that temper, Shape Shifter. I'll have your wolf whimpering back to your ancestors before you could even phase." He leaned away from me a bit, "You werewolves always thinking you can take on the creatures that you come across." I shook my head at him, "I'm not like the other vampires of this world. In fact," I turned to them all, "I think you should all pay close attention to what I am about to say. I am nothing like any of you. I come from one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I am one of the original and first vampires." I looked around the room skeptically, "The only good original vampire left, sadly. I'm gone and all of a sudden vampires are out of control, killing humans for sport, killing each other for sport, taking advantage of the hierarchy. This ends now." I turned back to the shape shifter, "And you. You were created to take care of the growing number of evil vampires. Enjoying the kill and doing it to any one of them that crosses your path. Blasphemy!" I bellowed, the power in my voice making everyone shrink back. I could feel my temper rising, "You weren't sent here for that! I get the protecting your tribe but humans are essentially nothing to the supernatural. If they are exposed to it they need to die or become one. It's a lot cleaner. But you... Your kind... They're not infectious..." I brought my hand up to his jugular he tried to move but I caught him too fast. He also tried to phase but my power stopped him once my nails were in. I brought him off the ground in delight, "You're really very useless. Not as powerful as the children of the moon." I closed my eyes sensing his power and ancestry, "Nor as dangerous... I really have no need for you."

"No!" The half breed exclaimed running to me and bravely grabbing my arm trying to stop me, "Please! Please don't hurt him!" She was leaking tears now

I cocked my head, "You love this shape shifter, daughter?" She seemed shocked at my name for her but nodded, I looked up to him and shrugged while placing him down in front of me. His wounds immediately healed, "Very well then. He and the rest of them will live." I turned to her, "You're another extraordinary sight I've seen." The shape shifter tried to shuffle her behind him but I placed my hand up freezing him in place, "Don't." I growled

"Alright." He said muffled. I let him go and he backed off.

"Hardly extraordinary." She said nervously, "I'm not the only one of my kind."

"Possibly not, but you are the only one gifted with one of my powers." I suddenly had an idea, "Why don't you show me about you're... Friends? The ones who are here so I can get a better understanding." I flashed her fangs in an attempt to be friendly. I think it scared her more than reassured her.

"I can do that." She flashed her smile and held out her hand. When I rejected it she frowned, "How do I show you?"

"I have a mental blockage protecting me. The only way to show me is for me to drink from you."

"No!" The Mental Shield bellowed, "Don't touch her!"

"The hell you will!" The shape shifter yelled

"Now I'm sure we can explain it to you. And tell you-" the blonde one started but I cut him off

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed, "This was not a request! I was not addressing the whole room. One person. When I want opinions from the rest of you ill address you!" I swung around to face them swinging my hand out making the whole place shake with my anger, "I'm having trust issues with you people. Knowing some of you worked for the Volturi, others to help kill your own for territory, and even those who have killed human for sport. I can sense that much about the lot of you. Typical." I growled closing my fist and eyes allowing me to regain my temper and send everyone to their knees to bow, "This will happen." I turned back to her, "With your consent of course. I won't kill you, or even hurt you for that matter."

She nodded, "It's fine." She moved her hair and brought her neck towards me. I chuckled and grabbed her arm. It amazes me how people think we must drink from the neck. Un educated. I gently sliced her arm and licked the blood away. Closing my eyes I concentrated as it all came to me. Smiling I turned around and let them stand, "Now that I have a better understanding we shall go to my kingdom. I'll let you all stay there and when the Volturi arrives, the battle will begin."

"Kingdom?" One of them asked. From her memories I recognized him as Benjamin. A gift to move the elements.

I smiled, "Yes. I'll show you." I closed my eyes and lifted my hands concentrating on moving everybody. When I opened them we were standing beside piles and piles of rubbish. Some were big enough to have once been buildings others piles of dust.

"The Volturi wiped it out my queen." Stefan said

"We-" Vladimir was about to add something but I stopped him

"Just wait." I waved my hands above the ground then snapped my fingers. The ground opened revealing a long staircase leading to my once favorite home. I motioned for them to follow and reluctantly they did.  
The shape shifter, Jacob I believe, stopped panicked in the middle of the stair case, "Wait! What about Seth? Where is he?!"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic scene. Now if course I wouldn't let my consort die or be left behind. That would give me a great deal of pain I don't plan on going through. I turned around, "If you would look behind you, boy, you would see him." I gestured and he turned. Lying flat and levitating was my consort. Of course he was unconscious but that's because I haven't healed him yet. Right now my venom is giving him visions of all he needs to know. I moved him so be was levitating beside me when we reached the doors.

The two from one of my kingdoms, Vladimir and Stefan, were the closest behind me, "Ohh dear god... It's real. The locked kingdom of Romania is real." Vladimir gasped

"We thought that it was a myth because we could never find it." Stefan added

I smirked and took off my necklace, "You'll soon see that a lot of the... Myths and Legends about me are true." I pushed the stone into the carved hole for it, turned it, and took it out. The stone doors protested and groaned as they opened and the ground above us closed. When it fully opened my kingdom was in full sight. It looked just as I remember. Big, royal and centuries old. Vampires came down from the staircases and rooms and stopped, shocked, in front of us. By this time Renesme, and the Cullen's, I believe, came to stand closer to me.  
"Who are all of these people?" He asked


	3. Chapter 3

"These," I gestured around, "Are the ancients, my people. The second generation of vampires. Of course not all of them are here. Some are dead, some out in the world wreaking havoc. These are the ones who came to stand on my side when the battle was fought." I came closer to them  
the leader, Anasophia, as I remember met me, "Goddess Anastasia! Ohh lord, we didn't think you'd ever be awakened again." She bowed on one knee. Now as much as I love her. She was always one of my favorites. I'm infuriated with all of them for letting my tomb be taken like that.

I raised an eyebrow towards her and the rest of them, "Would any of you like to explain why I was moved to that dreadful place?" I turned to her. She got up and was about to speak when I interrupted, "Or why I wasn't awakened every hundred years like I wanted?" I raised an eyebrow

"Our apologies my queen," Astrid, one of the male vampires stepped up beside Anasophia, "When they came and destroyed the castle they took your tomb with them. Alex seen them take it but as you know, we can't make our presence known here."

"We knew they couldn't destroy you." Anasophia added solemnly, "We didn't know if we should awaken you, due to who had you."

I sighed. They may be telling the truth, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it, "Hmm well I'm back now, and I don't plan on going away again anytime soon. As for our guests," I gestured towards the people around me, "They seem to be a little frightened." I smiled reassuringly at Carlisle and motioned for him to come forward. When he did I gestured around, "Carlisle this is my home. My sanctuary, you and your covens are welcome to stay as long as you want. Even after the Volturi are defeated."

He nodded, "Thank you Anastasia. Some of us might take you up on that." He said gesturing towards Stefan and Vladimir who were chatting up Anasophia.

"Ahhh," I nodded, "Of course. The old ones from our other kingdoms always do come to us when I return. Also, I do apologize for my attitude earlier. When I first awaken I'm quite mean. It's very shocking when you go through the transformation. And as for the shapeshifter," I narrowed my eyes at him and Renesme talking with Alex and their friend Alice, "I don't really apologize for that. I don't take well with threats or anything of that nature."

"He doesn't mean any harm. He just has a temper of his own." Carlisle said, "You know I'm still pretty baffled that you're real. If you don't mind me saying." He laughed nervously

"its fine. Lots of vampires don't even take the time to learn where they come from. Let alone believe mere myths and legends that have been said for centuries." I smiled kindly at him, "Let me introduce you to my coven." I gestured for him to follow me. As we walked a few of my people gathered ahead of us, and his filed beside them. I spread my arms wide, "Let's start the introductions, shall we? But first!" I gestured for Anasophia to follow me over to Seth's still levitating body, "Please take him to my chambers and lay him down on the bed. Put bandages on the bite marks. Also, bandage up his wounds. I was a little careless when coming back."

"Do you want me to drain him?" She crinkled her nose, "He smells like wet dog."

"No. Do not drain him. Do nothing with his blood. My venom is still coursing through his veins. I'll need to heal him." I rubbed a hand on his wounded arm and smiled at her, "He's a different kind of consort. A shapeshifter."

She raised a brow and smiled back, "Wow.. A shapeshifter? You should have fun with that one." She sighed, "Don't get too attached to this one Anastasia. The outcome is always the same. They die; you mourn, and then leave. This in turn hurts the world."

I pursed my lips. She could be right, but something about him has me wondering, "Like I said, he's a different kind if consort."

"Well not that I mind him, since his blood is diluted by your venom, but his friend," she gestured towards Jacob who was eyeing us warily, "Is starting to irritate me. I worked very hard making this kingdom stay the same and perfect for you and he waltzes in here making the place reek." She rolled her eyes, "Also... These vampires. Anastasia how can you trust them? They're full if secrets, I can sense it!"

"Anasophia please, they're fine. They awakened me. What type of secrets can they have that can hurt us? Nothing. I don't think they'd sacrifice their friend just to send me back into my slumber." I said matter of factly  
"Not you my queen!" She squeaked, "Us, your kingdom, everything we've all done for centuries. There are lots of powers in this room, and I've heard of the Volturi. They have more. If they were to team up-"

"Anasophia stop." I put a hand up, "I will not let that happen. Nothing will threaten my kingdom weather or not I'm here. No worries, Ana. Now go, do as I ask please."

She nodded and left with Seth levitating in front of her. As I walked back Jacob was still shaking a bit and Renesme was rubbing his arm, "Where is she taking him?" He barked

"To my chambers. I'll need to heal him soon, but that's none of your concern. That involves he and I only."  
He was about to say something else but I cut him off, "Enough. Now," I turned to everyone, "Back to the pleasantries. You all met Anasophia. She has the gift of sight and telekinesis. This," I gestured to two guys. One with short spikes red hair and a fairly skinny build (Alex) the other a sporty build and long blonde hair (Astrid), "is Alex and Astrid. Alex with the gift of our shield, and Astrid with the gift of tracking. They're both our most valuable and knowledgeable scholars. You'll really only need to know them and the guards, but feel free to mingle." I smiled, and before I left, "Oh and I'll be in my chambers, find Guard Caesar or Anasophia if you need to speak with me. Guard Louis will show you all to your chambers and then you can wander the kingdom if you like. Just one rule..." I added as I walked up the stairs, "You're only allowed to leave if you're hunting or escorted by a guard. That's if you plan on coming back. If you want to leave, feel free and go." I nodded a goodbye and made my way to my room.

When I got there Anasophia was wiping his face down with a wet rag. She got up as I came in, "You might want to take the venom out soon. He's burning up."

I came up beside her, "His body temperature is always hot. That's the way his species is. You may be right though. I can smell it still in him."

She walked over to the door surveying the room, "The room is exactly as you left it Anastasia. The king's chamber is the same as well."

I closed my eyes. The king. King Luke. After the great battle he died. At first it felt like my heart had been ripped out of me and I would never get over it. I quickly found a way to stop the pain and live again though. New mates known as consorts. I've had consorts since then, due to me making myself to into slumber. With consorts I find it better to deal with living in the Human world.

"Anastasia?" Anasophia asked worriedly coming over to me, when I didn't say anything she checked Seth to make sure he was okay and that wasn't the reason of my strange behavior, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. King Luke's chamber and everything in it hasn't been touched?"

She nodded. "Okay, leave us then." I ordered and she shuffled out of the room. I took my place beside his bed and unwrapped his arm. Cleaning it off I started to suck the remainder of my venom out. Visions of him going through and becoming this shapeshifter thwarted me. As did the legends of his people and the memories of his tribe. He's a special one if his kind. Giving kindness to those who he's supposed to hate, and even making alliances with them to get revenge on the ones who killed his sister. When I was done I healed the wound took the bandages off of his other ones watching him heal. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs waiting for him to wake up.

He stirred a little bit but eventually opened his eyes and looked at me, "Where am I?" He mumbled

I smiled, "You're in an underground kingdom in Romania. It appears you and your friends succeeded in your plan."

He leaned up on the bed, "So you're her? You're really her?" He smiled a delicious smile, "And the dream or... visions, I guess, I just had?"

"Side effects of my venom. Actually side effects of being my consort. I'm sure you seen that though." I smiled at him again, "Are you feeling alright?"

He sat up all the way and gave me a deep look, sending chills up my spine, "Um fine. I'm feeling fine. Where is everyone?"

"They're down stairs getting to know everyone else. Tell me Seth," I leaned closer to him, "What did you see?"

He looked back at me confused, "Umm you and a bunch of other vamps... You guys were fighting two more vampires that were dressed like you. With another group of newborns, I think, they must be the bad guys I think. Because I heard some of the speech the guy that was by you say. About it being wrong slaughtering all kinds of humans. He's the king I'm guessing." He half smiled, "So I take it your taken then? You have a husband, a king beside you?"

"No actually, not anymore." I sighed, "He was killed in the battle. Forever killed. Destroyed with their powers."

He cocked his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I waved him off, "Centuries ago. Anyway since then I've taken consorts. Those who are my companions," I searched for the appropriate word, "I guess you could say, during our time here. They helped me learn to live again."

"And that's what I am?" He asked curiously. He pursed his lips when I nodded, "How many of these consorts have you had?"

I shrugged, "You're my third. I've been asleep for far too long, but something tells me you'll be different."

He smiled, "I can get use to that I guess. I mean your beautiful, just look at you! And you're a good person. I mean from the visions and stuff I could see that. Plus you're going to destroy the sons of bitches and that's a bonus."

I smiled wide, "I'm not that use to my consorts being so willing. They're usually a bit skeptical of all this."

He shrugged and got up to look around, "It's not like I have much of a choice. I feel your draw pulling me in, and I can just... Feel your feelings I guess. I'm pulled to you; it's not just you though. I have a feeling something else is intact here."

"And that would be?"

"I'll let you know when I'm positive." He laughed, "So what kind of powers do you have?"

I licked my lips and spread my arms as I got up, "Every power you can imagine! I can do just about anything. Except," I waved a finger at him, "I block my mind reading and future telling. When I do it weakens me sometimes. Not enough to kill me or to caused me to be killed if course, but enough to drain me. Other than that pretty much anything."

He raised a brow, "Really now? I bet we could have some fun with that."

"Fun?" I frowned, "I... Don't have time for fun with them. I must exercise them, and keep them at their keenest for the fight."

"Anastasia," he smiled, "You have to make time for a little fun. I mean you've been gone for a long long time. You need a little fun." He laughed, "It relaxes you."

I sighed and raised my eyebrow, "Well when my people, your people, and my kingdom aren't in so much fear and danger then I'll take the time and have... Fun. Before that I should work on finding these... Volturi, and taking them out."

"I guess you're right. They should be taken out quickly." He scoffed, "I honestly don't know how any of them became so powerful. You'd think someone would stand up to them."

"When people are frightened that fear stands in the way." I leaned on the wall next to him, "Sometimes vampires come to power so quickly and powerfully there's nothing anyone can do. I would know."

He looked at me and sighed, "I'm prepared to sink my teeth into the blood sucker that killed my sister. I'm sure you read that in my blood though."

I nodded, "I did. I know you want revenge, and justice, but I think it'd be better for you to stay here. Where you can't get hurt."

It's the first time I'd seen him angry. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though. I basically told him he couldn't avenge his sister's death, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not staying here." He crossed his arms in front of me, "Your worried that I might get hurt or killed or something. I'm more dangerous than I look, and I'm pretty sure with your venom I'm even more dangerous. You can't keep me from the fight. I deserve to be there."

Before I could answer there was a knock at the door. I sighed at him, waved my hand, and let the door swing open. A man walked in wearing an old roman warrior suit along with a shield and a spear attached to him. My personal body guard from the old days. I smiled, "Guard Caesar! How nice to see you after all these years! This is my consort, Seth. Seth this is my guard, Caesar." I gestured between the two men. Seth reached to say hello but Caesar kind of brushed him off. "What brings you to our chambers?" I asked

"There are people asking for the two of you." He said gruffly, "The dog smelling one wants to talk to him, and then there's one who goes by Alistair wanting to speak with you my queen. I tried to tell them that you'd want your privacy but they're adamant."

"Dog smelling one?" Seth asked his eyes lit up, "Jake! Hey let him in. He's probably just worried."

Caesar just raised an eyebrow at him and looked at me, "My Queen?"

"Let him in. But first, what of this Alistair?" I asked, "What does he want?"

"He didn't say. He just said it was urgent."

I sighed and nodded, "Let them pass."


	4. Chapter 4

He stepped aside and the two men walked in. Jacob looked anxious but sighed when he caught sight of Seth. "Seth! Thank god!" He ran over and hugged him, "How are you feeling? You were out cold."

"I'm fine Jake. Perfectly fine actually." He said making eye contact with me, "But I do need to talk to you. It's important."

"You two can talk here if you'd like." I interjected, "I'll go speak with Alistair in the other room. We'll finish later." I told Seth and then motioned for the other two to follow me out. I motioned for Alistair to follow me to the den. When we were there I turned to him, "What did you need to speak with me about?"

He walked around the room surveying the books, "I just needed to know when you planned on attacking the Volturi. We can't just stay down here forever, I mean we could but-"

"I know what you mean." I cut him off, "I need to be at my full strength when I destroy them. We can continue to Voltara tomorrow night. I'll inform your leader, Carlisle-"

"He's not my leader." Alistair barked, "He's the reason we got sucked into this. Him and his-"

"Enough." Power rose from my voice and sped to him making him flinch away, "Right now he is your leader. Your apart of his coven when you're in my kingdom whether you like it or not. You should take some notes from him, Nomad, he is in fact a true lover and family man after all these years of being a vampire. He's looking out for your best interests."

He sighed, "I'm sorry Queen Anastasia. I just hold a lot of resentment toward him. And the Volturi of course. And that half breed." He mumbled

I lifted my eyebrow, "The half breed? Now why would you have resentment towards her? She's quite interesting."

"She's not supposed to be here." He scoffed, "She's just not right. I don't know. Half human half vampire just seems wrong. Humans aren't meant for us to breed with."

I walked away to survey the whiskey and other old liquors I had on one of my tables, "None of us were meant to be here in the beginning, Alistair. We were created by doing bad things. In turn I created the ancients, so we could stop most if that evil from spreading, and they did you. It was just a matter of time before our two species collided to make something like her." I bent down and pulled out the best aged blood anyone could have, "Would you like a drink? It's been aged quite long." I smiled when he crinkled his nose, "Most vampires like their human blood fresh and young, but only the oldest know that if it's aged and kept properly it can be quite divine." I poured half his glass with it and the other half with my finest whiskey, waved my hand and sent it to his, "Since your weary of it I've filled it with whiskey. Drowns out some of the smell but enriches its taste." I filled mine to the top with blood and sipped it while I watched him, "Go ahead, and try it." He sipped it and instantly relaxed taking a fuller drink this time. I smiled, "See? Not so bad. It doesn't clot with the formula our healers use. Now back to the conversation at hand. If you don't think Renesme is worth saving why did you side with Carlisle when the Volturi challenged him?"

"I've grown tired of the Volturi. I want to see them go down in fire and smoke." He scoffed again, "At first I thought Carlisle could be the one but he's not interested in fighting. Just getting everyone killed. I was wary of joining him at first but I saw that he was making an army. Well I thought it was an army at first but I soon realized it was more of a... Blockade. For the girl."

I pursed my lips in thought, "Like I said, a family man. But of course I don't know why I'm discussing any of this with you. You're not going to be involved at all with the girl, or this kingdom. You are, after all, a Nomad. Nomads don't stay with a large group."

He nodded, "That you're right about. I'll obey your laws though, my queen." He said putting down his empty glass nervously

"I know you will. Unless you want to join the Volturi when they make their way to hell." I smiled fangs and all, "I'm sure you don't want that. We're done here Alistair. I've answered your question. I have no reason to share with you what happens to the girl. Guard!" I yelled making him jump. When Caesar came in he looked at me questioningly, "Please do escort our dear... Friend, back to his quarters or wherever he was. Tell Carlisle and Renesme to come here. I need to speak with them."

He nodded and motioned for Alistair to follow. He did so. I could smell his fear. It was feeding my inner animal. If I wasn't careful I might go feral right here. This means I need to feed soon, so I can unleash it at will and not at random.

The guard came in looking even more irritated than before. I rolled my eyes, "What is it with that look, Caesar? Was my returning a burden to you?"

"No of course not my queen. You could never be a burden. But these new adversaries of yours," he cast an annoyed glance at the door, "They're quit irritating with their over protective and cautious nature. They act as if you or any of us would actually harm them without any motive."

I smiled, "They're in the new world, and I guess that's how they act. These generations of vampires are dangerous, which means they have a reason to be cautious." I glanced at him through narrowed eyes, "You wouldn't be telling me this if there wasn't a problem though I suppose. Out with it."

"When I went to go get the two you asked for there were stragglers along with them. The mind reader says they both won't go anywhere without him. I guess he thinks he can protect them if something happens." He said with an eye roll, "Then when I told the woman to follow us your consort's dog friend jumped in and said the same. They won't leave so their all outside your door." He smiled mischievously, "I thought you should deal with these kind of politics. You are the queen of course."

I rolled my eyes back at him and followed him to the door, "You're always so ornery with our guests Caesar." I smiled at them all when I opened the door, "I'll handle it like you so kindly asked me too. Stay outside if I need you."

He winked, "I always am, my queen."  
I stepped aside to let everyone in. Edward and Carlisle stood by my old paintings while Carlisle surveyed them curiously. Renesme went to sit on the couch along with Jacob.

I pursed my lips, "Drinks? I have just about everything. Water, whiskey, brandy, vodka..." My eyes split to Renesme, "Blood."

Jacob flinched, "You keep humans locked down here?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I laughed, "I keep aged human blood here. It's mixed with a lot of different humans. All whom have been dead for centuries?"

He swallowed deeply, "I think I'll just take a water." I snapped my fingers and it appeared on his table.

"Now why did you come in here if I make you so uncomfortable? You obviously don't like me, yet you're mated to someone a part of my line. That's curious." I smiled but before he could speak I continued on, "That's not what I wanted to speak about right now though. A later time. Carlisle you should get your coven ready for tomorrow night. That's when I plan on going to Voltera. I want everyone there. No ifs, ands, or buts. If it comes down to a fight you'll want to be well fed. We're going hunting before the sun comes up. If you'd like to go I can have a guard show you to the forest so you can feed as well."

He smiled and nodded, "That's generous of you. Thank you. We'll go then."

I nodded back, "Good. Now for you." I smiled at her, "Some vampires seem to think your no good alive." Jacob growled I waved him off, "Now now calm down. I didn't bring her up here to kill her. No, that would be a waste." I came to sit on the table in front of them casting my ice blue eyes on her, "I have much more in store for you than death."

"Queen Anastasia," Carlisle said from beside the chair, "I thought you said we could leave at any time. Are you planning on holding her?"

I smiled, my eyes not leaving her, "Of course not. I just meant that I'm very curious about you. About how you live, survive, think." I cocked my head and cast a glance at Jacob, "Breed even."

"Listen we're more than willing to tell you-" Edward started.

I sighed irately, "Silence." I hissed. I'm starting to get very irritated with the audacity of this coven. What ever happened to respecting royalty? "I wasn't speaking to you mind reader. I'd also appreciate it if you stopped trying to read my mind! You're giving me a headache." I growled

"Edward-" Carlisle started but Renesme interrupted, "Dad its fine. Just let me talk to her." He sighed and nodded. I felt the pressure of his power disperse and I smiled at her.

"Here's someone with some respect." I commented, "Now Renesme I'd like you to stand next to me, in the front, when it comes down to confronting them. This is all about you after all." Jacob fidgeted in his seat, "Now you might feel a little uncomfortable but I can assure your safe. You'll be in between Seth and me of course. In front if you will be the guards, and behind you will be your mate, a few of my ancients, and some of your coven. If they'll go." I looked to Carlisle who nodded

She smiled, "Sure. I can do that. It's easy enough. But I wanted to ask you something." She said curiously

"Nessie..." Jacob warned but she waved him off

"I wanted to know if you could teach me some things."

"Teach you?" I asked, "What can I teach you? Surely you're not that powerful..."

"No I'm not really." She laughed, "I just wanted to know if you could help expand my gift. I know you have the same one, and you don't use it. Surely it took you time to conquer it before you blocked it off."

I nodded, "It did. I'm more than happy to teach you, if you'd teach me about yourself of course." I raised an eyebrow, "That would also cause you to stay here longer than planned."

"Yes it would and I'm fully willing. I trust you." She smiled

"Great." I nodded. I then closed my eyes and concentrated when I opened them I got up and put the blood and whiskey away, "Okay we should get everyone ready to hunt. It'll be daylight in a few hours, and we don't want to scare the humans now. Come along," I motioned for Carlisle to follow me, "The three of you can wait down stairs for a bit."

I had Carlisle follow me to the guard's chambers. Some of my ancients were there along with the guards and Seth. Seth was talking to Anastasia when I walked in. The guards all bowed on one knee and the ancients bowed their heads. Seth came over to me and kissed my cheek much to my shock. My eyes got wide and I looked at him curiously.

He just laughed, "We're supposed to be together. I just thought I'd greet you properly."

I smiled, "Hmm I like it." I turned to the guards, "Alright now we're all going to need to go hunting, and of course due to our knew guests," I gestured to Carlisle, "We'll need to go in three groups. I'll need you and your team Guard Louis to take him and his coven hunting in the forest." He groaned a little, "Surely you can go one day on animal blood. Do as I ask please."

"Yes my queen. The shape shifters too?" He asked

"No," I turned to Seth, "If you'd like you two can go to the kitchen and eat what you'd like. It's filled with everything. I make sure it stays that way with or without me here. Of course you could always go hunting with one of our groups." I smiled, "Your choice."

"Umm I think we'll stick to the kitchen babe." He laughed

I nodded, "Very well. Maybe next time. Guard Rousseau you'll take the rest of the ancients hunting the opposite way of us. Make sure you clean up your mess." I said sternly, "You two may go. You as well Carlisle." When they left I turned to Seth, "You might want to go and tell your friend he can stay. He won't listen to my people." He nodded, kissed me and left.

I looked to the rest of them, "Let's go."

**(A/N): **The next chapter, the fight with the Volturi, will most likely be the last for Old Legends. Now I don't know if I'll have it up in time by next week, I might post it sooner than usual or even later, but bear with me. I'm thinking of making this story have two parts instead of just this one, and having the main characters go through quite the adventure. Stay tuned for that! I'm thinking of calling it: Old Legends: The Apocalypse Is Now or something of that nature.


End file.
